Tear Drop Masquerade
by Saturn Angels
Summary: J/S. Sarah's 18 and off to college where she meets up with an old friend...and an old foe
1. Chap. 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own 'em, anyone ever read these things??  
  
Tear Drop Masquerade   
Chapter One  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
Sarah Williams 18 years of age headed for college on a plane to Boston where she would attend the school Harvard; yes, that's right she was accepted full scholarship into one of the best Ivy League Schools in the United States.  
  
'A new life...no one knows me there. I'll probably not have many friends, oh well...to hell with them' Sarah thought to herself as she looked out of the window at the night sky, she had become more tomboyish in her language after meeting her good friend Marie in high school they were best friends but Marie sadly moved the summer of their senior year, after remembering the Twilight Zone she closed the covering blocking her view to the airplane's wing.   
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a man's voice with a deep English accent asked her.  
  
She looked up from the magazine she had been so interested in, "It is now," she muttered as she returned her gaze to her magazine disappointedly. After hearing the man's voice she had hoped it was someone she knew. She rolled her eyes, 'Why am I thinking of Him now when I haven't thought about Him for about 3 years...okay, okay 3 minutes it's probably Him who hasn't thought of me in 3 years...probably hates me...or maybe He's dead...no...the worst would be that we was married by now...probably with little Fae children...' Sarah would never admit it to herself but she actually felt a pang of jealousy for a woman who might not even exist. Sarah frowned and closed her magazine to watch the landscape as the plane took off.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jareth, King of Goblins age... ... ...unreadable, sat with one leg draped over an arm of his throne a bored expression on his face as he watched the goblins trip over one another and get drunk while chasing chickens.  
  
"Sarah..." mumbled Jareth quietly. The goblins stupidly turned to look at him, then shrugged and went back to their...daily business.  
  
Jareth sighed, 'Everything is so boring here...nothing has been the same since she left...She's probably forgotten all about this place...probably engaged by now...' he smirked his mismatched eyes looking ahead to nothing, 'We'll just see...' he lowered his eyes as a crystal formed, and soon enough as he waited for the crystal's image to become clearer he could see Sarah...and it looked like she was on...a big metal thing.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sarah sighed dramatically as the English man next to her, who's name was Dorian; snored loudly leaning on her shoulder, 'Bloody hell! Can't he shut up!?' she thought as she pushed him roughly off her shoulder as she tried to go to sleep, yes as you may know now Marie was English; and tried to go to sleep. Which was impossible because Dorian kept putting his head on her shoulder, and snoring. She turned around so her back would face him and after awhile fell asleep.  
  
*In Sarah's Dream*  
  
Sarah is once again in the distorted world in His castle after chasing Toby through the "room of stairs-that-go-every-direction"  
  
Sarah: ...Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city   
  
Jareth: Wait! Look what I'm offering you...your dreams! (holds up a crystal ball)  
  
Sarah: For my will is as strong as yours...and my kingdom as great... ...damn...I can never remember that line...  
  
Jareth: (more confident seeing that only one minute remains)  
  
Sarah: (closes her eyes holding her head in frustration) ...Damn it...what's the line? Please...I've come this far! (tears filled her eyes)  
  
Jareth: (smiles arrogantly as the clock strikes 13 hours) Sarah...you've lost  
  
Sarah: NO! You have no power over me!   
  
Jareth: (laughs) Those words, my love, are too late.   
  
Sarah: (watches horrified as Toby is turned into a goblin)   
  
*Reality*  
  
"NO!" Sarah cried loudly bolting up from her slumber, waking up everyone who was sleeping and receiving many stares as the PA system came on, "Everyone! Please fasten your seatbelts as shone in the screens above your seat; we will be landing in Boston Airport in a short while. No one should be out of their seats or walking up or down the aisles. Thank you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued! 


	2. Chap. 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own 'em, anyone ever read these things?? I own Marie though, and Dorian too...so..hah!  
  
Tear Drop Masquerade   
Chapter Two  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
~*~*LAST TIME*~*~  
  
"NO!" Sarah cried loudly bolting up from her slumber, waking up everyone who was sleeping and receiving many stares as the PA system came on, "Everyone! Please fasten your seatbelts as shone in the screens above your seat; we will be landing in Boston Airport in a short while. No one should be out of their seats or walking up or down the aisles. Thank you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah ignored the many stares she received as the plane landed, she ignored the whispering, and most of all ignored the questions Dorian was asking.  
  
The plane landed and Sarah hurriedly picked her bag up from the floor and walked off the plane and into the airport, she found her bag that couldn't fit into carry-on and once again walked quickly away from the crowd. She hailed a taxi and told the man driving to take her to Harvard. The man complied and all was silent until the man tried to start a conversation in hopes of getting a tip, "So yer goin' to Harvard are ye? Well....They say that Dorm #134 is haunted...if you get that dorm number...you best be renting an apartment..."  
  
"...Yeah, that's great...I'm not paying ya to talk! Just drive the bloody car!" Sarah shouted annoyed.   
  
The driver nodded looking at her strangely, in half an hour they were at Harvard, and Sarah more then relieved paid the driver and walked to the sign-in desk carrying her bags.  
  
"Name?" A girl with black hair tied in a high bun wearing glasses asked with a list of all the students enrolled.  
  
"Sarah Williams," she said while glancing around her for any familiar faces.  
  
"Williams...Williams...oh there you are. You're sharing a dorm with Ms. Bransford who hasn't arrived yet, the dorm number is..." she checked her list again, "134, good luck in finding it," the girl highlighted Sarah's name and continued the check-in of other students.  
  
"...Great...what an old hag. Not even having the decency to assign someone to help me find my dorm," She began walking around, "125........122....wrong way...122....125...128...130...132...134....136...passed it...134," before she opened the door one thing made itself clear in her mind. The taxi cab driver said that this exact room was haunted...then again what did he know? "Probably dropped out of high school," Sarah muttered as she opened the door to the dorm. It was silent, and dark...she switched on the light, "Well that's one problem solved..." she grumbled as she pulled her bags into her room and put them into their respective drawers and set up all her stuff animals, etc. on the furniture there.  
  
Once she had put her stuff into all the right places she heard the door open, and expecting it to be her new roommate she fixed a smile on her face and walked over to the door, "Hello Ms...Bransford?" She looked around her, the door was wide open and no one was inside, or outside in the halls or anywhere. She looked around warily then slammed the door, and ran, jumped onto her bed hugging one of her teddy bears tightly to her chest.  
  
"My...haven't you changed..." she heard an English voice beside her, a feminine English voice beside her.  
  
She turned and couldn't believe who she saw, "Marie??" she asked with a smile as she eyed her best friend, who was 5'3 dyed black hair and faded blue eyes with a dark blue ring around the iris.  
  
Marie grinned and nodded, "Well who'dya think Ms. Bransford was? Didn't even recognize my name...I'll be damned!" Marie said her arms folded across her chest in an annoyed fashion, "Well...I wasn't expectin' to see ya here, but when I went to the sign-in that old hag at the counter told me that Ms. Williams was my roommate and she was already here. So, of course I ran here as quick as I could," She wore black leather pants, a blue tank top with blue fire surrounding it.  
  
Sarah continued to stare, "Where's all your stuff?"   
  
"Put away, I had it sent before I got here. The moving people put it away for me"  
  
Sarah nodded, "Was that you who opened the door a few moments ago??"  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow, "Ah...I see, you believe that little story about this dorm being haunted?"  
  
Sarah looked down scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "...sort of...it's just no one was in the halls..."  
  
Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "...Actually I didn't open the door...I heard you slam it...then I walked in and found you with your stuffed animal cuddled against you, and you looked afraid...and...I say...we go out and have some fun!! I know a really great bar, where you can dance and stuff. So, let's go!"  
  
Sarah grinned and nodded, "Sure thing, you have a car?"  
  
"Of course, but remember, if I get drunk...you have to drive, alright? I don't trust myself...you never know what can happen!"  
  
Sarah nodded a bit and they both laughed as they ran out and headed to Marie's car, a black Spyder.  
  
"Nice, though I usually don't like Spyders..."  
  
Marie shrugged, "I've grown attached to my baby," Sarah and Marie laughed as they jumped into the car and drove off.  
  
~^BAR~^  
  
Sarah looked around at the large bar around her, in the center was a dance floor complete with music and of course, a spinning disco ball, "Hey, this place is really cool...What's it called?"  
  
"Well, it's sort of new, it's only been around for a year, but already it's a huge hit. It's called Labyrinth, mainly because the owner had a feeling it would be a really big hit so he just thought of a name that would make people come, you know...a maze and stuff. Anyway, bartender! Get me a screwdriver," moments later she got her drink and began to sip it, "Aren't you gonna order anything?"  
  
"Well, if I'm gonna be the designated driver here I don't think I should, maybe next time when you or someone else agrees not to drink. So for now, go drink somewhere else and stop tempting me!"   
  
Marie rolled her eyes and put her drink on the table, "Fine then, I'll go search out men to dance with"  
  
Sarah laughed then nodded, "Alright...I'll wait right here..."  
  
A few minutes later Marie came back and Sarah couldn't, and wouldn't believe who she saw standing before her...he was normally dressed though she could still recognize him...there standing before her beside Marie...was the Goblin King.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Dun' own anything but Marie.  
  
Tear Drop Masquerade   
Chapter One  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
~*Last Time*~  
Marie rolled her eyes and put her drink on the table, "Fine then, I'll go search out men to dance with"  
  
Sarah laughed then nodded, "Alright...I'll wait right here..."  
  
A few minutes later Marie came back and Sarah couldn't, and wouldn't believe who she saw standing before her...he was normally dressed though she could still recognize him...there standing before her beside Marie...was the Goblin King.  
  
~*This Time*~  
  
"Hey, I found this chap for you to dance with. Says his name's Jared. Awfully common name if ya ask me. You two go dance, and I'll go search out my own guy to dance with."  
  
"N-No, Marie you can go and dance with...Jared. I'll go and find someone of my own."  
  
"Are you sure? Seems like a pretty nice bloke to me."  
  
"I'm positive Marie."  
  
"Well too bad. You know I've never given you what you want so you go and dance with Jared because I've just spotted someone over there," Marie replied pushing Jareth towards Sarah before walking off ignoring Sarah's protests.   
  
"What are you doing here Jareth?" Sarah said through clenched teeth once Marie was out of hearing range.  
  
"My, aren't we grumpy?"  
  
"Well it's not everyday you get a visit from the Goblin King."  
  
"You'd be surprised." he answered with a smirk.   
  
Sarah grew silent at that and wasn't sure what to say next, "I'll repeat myself only once, Goblin King, why are you here? Out stealing more defensless children?"  
  
"Oh, touche. Unfortunately your image of me is somewhat altered, I came to check up on my little survivor."  
  
Sarah's eyebrow rose in question, "Oh really? Well that's very kind of you." she said sarcastically, "As you can see I'm quite fine. And I'm moving on with my life. You're becoming a figment of my imagination as we speak."  
  
"...Your trip through my Labyrinth really changed your way of thinking, didn't it Sarah?" Jareth asked looking at Sarah with a cool, even gaze. "Your attitude, your way of thinking...your very essence was once so...vibrant. Yet now I see all that is left of a rose that was left to wither and die."  
  
"Oh, that's one way to get on my good side," Sarah replied rolling her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You don't belong in this world Sarah. During your 'trip' into the Underground-"  
  
"..'Trip'? I'd hardly call it a trip. More like a 9 hour vacation in hell."  
  
"Fair enough, Sarah. But to get my point across, I'd like to invite you back to the Underground, you know...to see everything you didn't see on your first visit."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth with a glare that could raise a dead man from his grave, "I would never go back there!"  
  
"Not even to see your friends?"  
  
Sarah paused, "You haven't done anything to them, have you? Because if you have, I swear I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Jareth asked, his eyes betraying his amusement.  
  
Sarah growled, "I'll do something so horrible I need time to think about it."  
  
"How's 13 hours sound?" Jareth replied in a somewhat playful mood.  
  
Sarah glared and replied dramatically, "Oh that sounds quite good! If only you'd include the Escher Room, oubliettes, and the Cleaners, then we'd be all set for a picnic."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Be careful what you wish for."  
  
Sarah dropped her dramatic act instantly and looked at Jareth, anger and dread competing for main emotion, "You wouldn't ..."  
  
"Actually..." Jareth paused for a few seconds, "I wouldn't. I just wanted to test your reaction." At Sarah's dumbfounded expression he began to chuckle, "Honestly Sarah, when did I become such a monster in your point of view?"  
  
"How about when you stole my broth-"  
  
"You asked me to do it. I did you a favor."  
  
"Ohh, yes. Such a gentlemen to listen to a lady's first request yet ignore her second."  
  
"Second? I remember no 'second request'."  
  
"...I asked you to 'Please, give my brother back,' and you said, and I quote 'What's said is said.'" She looked at Jareth who looked to be in silent contemplation, she smiled mockingly and imitated him, using her best British accent, "Honestly Jareth, when did you develop such a bad memory?"  
  
And instead of getting angry; like Sarah had originally though he would, he smiled- almost sadly and replied, "So be it, Sarah. Live up to your own expectations for once, and find how exhausting it can be."  
  
And he disappeared.  
  
Minus the glitter.  
  
'Guess he didn't want anyone to notice,' Sarah thought shrugging slightly. "I do live up to my expectations." Sarah mumbled to herself pouting childishly without realizing it.  
  
"Sarah!" Marie said, her tone conveying annoyance, "Did you send that Jareth guy away? You need to stop being such an introvert! What happened to you? You used to be so...people-oriented."  
  
Sarah blinked and stayed silent. 'Have I changed that much...so much that even *Marie* notices it? Hm? Am I feeling a little guilty about sending Jareth away? Maybe Jareth's right..things have just begun to go downhill for me.'  
  
Marie sighed, "Well that's one thing that hasn't changed! Always zoning out when the conversation takes a serious turn! We should head back to our room. Big day tomorrow."  
  
Sarah nodded slightly and grabbed her purse before walking outside and heading towards the car; followed quickly by Marie.  
  
~^Room #134^~  
  
Sarah turned on the television set, her wet hair intertwined within the towel that was twirled atop her head. Marie was currently taking her turn in the shower so Sarah had nothing better to do.  
  
Sarah got up from the couch and walked over to the bed looking for her favorite stuffed animal, Lancelot II. Sarah blinked, why wasn't it where she had left it before?  
  
Her heart began to pound furiously within her chest as she slowly knelt down, pulling the covers up so they didn't touch to floor. It was like some horror movie, all she could hear was her rapid heart beat.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
Ba-bump. Ba-bump.  
  
Ba-bump.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Sarah screamed and fell backwards holding her chest trying to stop herself from having a heart attack. She looked to see who else was in the room, to see an expected yet unexpected guest. "Jareth! Y-You bastard! Don't scare me like that!! Ever!"  
  
Jareth chuckled slightly tossing the bear at her, "No? I thought it would put us on good terms."  
  
Sarah laughed a bit shaking her head as she held Lancelot II to her chest, "So, what are you still doing here?"  
  
Jareth shrugged, "Waiting for an oppurtunity to strike."  
  
"Oppurunity?" Sarah asked confused.  
  
Jareth nodded then smirked, "Or perhaps a miracle is needed."  
  
"A miracle for what??" Sarah asked becoming agitated as she became more confused.  
  
"Perhaps you'll find out for yourself at a later time. As for today, I bid you good night." Jareth bowed, and it wasn't a mocking bow, and disappeared.  
  
Though this time the glitter left a little mess on the floor which she'd have to explain to her roommate.  
  
But that could wait until morning.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Wow, sorry about the long wait for this chapter to come out. I've been busy with school and my sad excuse for a social life I apologize profusely! And here's an update for the few who still want to read this story.  
  
Tear Drop Masquerade  
Chapter Four  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
Last Time  
Jareth nodded then smirked, "Or perhaps a miracle is needed."  
  
"A miracle for what??" Sarah asked becoming agitated as she became more confused.  
  
"Perhaps you'll find out for yourself at a later time. As for today, I bid you good night." Jareth bowed, and it wasn't a mocking bow, and disappeared.  
  
Though this time the glitter left a little mess on the floor which she'd have to explain to her roommate.  
  
But that could wait until morning.  
  
This Time  
  
"Wakey wakey!" Marie's voice called out and Sarah felt something hard and thin poking her in the ribs.  
  
She blearily opened her eyes and recognized the 'thin, pokey' object as Marie's fingernail. "What time is it?" she questioned curiously, her voice was muffled seeing as it was pressed into her pillow. Marie found it fascinating that one could sleep like that and not suffocate.  
  
"It's already seven in the morning. Don't you have a class at eight?" Marie asked, picking up and showing Sarah the clock on her nightstand just for emphasis. "And if your habits haven't changed since the last time we met then I think it's safe to say you usually need more than one hour to get ready."  
  
Sarah mentally flipped a coin on whether she wanted to stay in bed or not. "To be late to my first class or not to be late, that is the question." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes, yes, whether tis nobler in the mind and all that nonsense. No one cares about Shakespeare; all right that was a bit of an exaggeration. I'm sure a ton of people still care about dead poets, but I'm not one of them and therefore I'm not planning on spending any more time standing here and listening to you quote them. "Are you getting up or aren't you?"  
  
"Have you made me breakfast?" Sarah asked, pushing herself up and turning around so she was now sitting up in bed. Her heart leapt wildly as she caught a glimpse of someone standing in the corner of the room, but soon the figure had disappeared.  
  
"Oh, Miss Royalty now, eh? Of course I haven't made you breakfast, when have I ever made someone breakfast?" She asked, her expression grim and unbelieving that it would be expected of her to make breakfast. "It's on the table-you still like your eggs sunny side up right?"  
  
Sarah, immediately forgetting about what she'd probably just imagined seeing, nodded, "That's right. You don't forget anything do you, Marie?"  
  
"Wow, I think that's the first time someone's said that to me. Usually it's more along the lines of: 'You forgot again!?' 'How could you forget!? It was written on your forehead' or just, you know, the usual, 'This is an extraordinary case of Alzheimer's in young people'."  
  
In case it wasn't clear before, it definitely was now-Marie still loved exaggerating. And her exaggeration skills only heightened as time went by; contrary to popular belief it wasn't just in the morning.  
  
"Why are you up so early Marie? Last time I remember you were always the one who needed wake up calls." Sarah said, sliding out of bed and searching for something to wear. First impressions were everything after all.  
  
"Well I turned over a new leaf since the last time we met, actually I turned over quite a few leaves until I actually found one that suited me... but," she grinned, "I'm up because I've signed up for early classes as well seeing as I have two part time jobs, one in the afternoon and the other is the night shift, so I won't get home until late and I'll have to stay up to do school work."  
  
"How are you going to stay awake?" Sarah asked skeptically, "It doesn't seem like a smart thing to do."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, again. I'm not going to sleep-it'd be a waste of time. So! I'm going to drink in my free time. Stay awake and lively twenty-four, six. Sundays are my days off-I'll sleep all day Sunday."  
  
"You're still an alcoholic, eh?" Sarah asked amused, granted Marie wasn't as bad with drinking as some other people she knew yet she still liked teasing her about her 'addiction'.  
  
Marie snorted, "Say what you want, but I'm putting the food on the table missy! Unless you have a part time job as well?"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "Who knows, perhaps I'll get one just to help out around here. I don't expect you to pay everything for me."  
  
"Which is a good thing because I wasn't planning on paying everything!" Marie said laughing merrily, "Anyway-are you going to get ready or not? I'd hate to think I woke you up early for nothing."  
  
"Well technically this isn't early-" Sarah started but was cut off by Marie's words of 'Oh shut up and go get ready.'  
  
Sarah headed to the bathroom to change into a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a poet shirt.  
  
"Oh and Sarah?" Marie questioned when the brunette was halfway to her destination.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was with the glitter on the floor? Still into 'Fairy Dust' and all that? You weren't pretending you were a Fairy Princess were you? You've grown up."  
  
"Oh hush." Sarah said, her cheeks a bit puffed out in stubborn embarrassment, "It wasn't anything like that." She hadn't wanted to be a 'fairy princess' since the Labyrinth. When she'd seen how evil fairies could be!  
  
At her memories she wondered for a moment how Hoggle was, how everyone else was doing.  
  
"Yeah Sarah, you can head into the bathroom now. I'm not going to suddenly ask another question."  
  
Sarah snapped out of it, her hazel eyes losing the glazed look, "Ah! Right, sorry must have been daydreaming." She headed into the bathroom and it didn't take her more than fifteen minutes to get ready.  
  
Marie glanced over Sarah then she shook her head, "No no no. You're an adult now-no more ponytails." She yanked the scrunchy out of Sarah's hair in a practiced way so that Sarah didn't even know what hit her before her hair was loose. "Back into the bathroom, I don't care if the breakfast gets cold, I made it anyway."  
  
When Marie and Sarah exited the bathroom yet another fifteen or twenty minutes later Sarah's hair was curled extravagantly. It looked like she was going to a ballroom dance rather than her first day of school at Harvard.  
  
Ballroom dances... she smiled softly, that had been a good memory. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, not even herself. But subconsciously she knew she had enjoyed it.  
  
Classes for both Marie and Sarah, who had found out that they'd applied for the same classes in the daytime, had gone by slowly. It was more of a lecturing day, and reviews, then a ton of homework to continue reviewing in 'their own time'.  
  
Their professors words had been, "It doesn't matter to me if you do your work or not. It's not my life that's at stake here, you don't do it then you fail, there aren't any second chances. I have no time to waste on you." He seemed to be a very caring man indeed. Note the sarcasm.  
  
But, everyone had to admit he had the looks down. Handsome, young, but overly mature... he seemed more like a bitter eighty year old trapped in a thirty year old's body more than anything. Professor Harwell...  
  
A bell rang and students filtered out of the room, Marie dropped Sarah off at the dormitories before going on to work.  
  
Sarah took the elevator, reached the room and found it silly that she was actually standing outside her door nervously for over five minutes.  
  
"You're being childish!" Sarah scolded herself, it's not like there's anything inside that wasn't there when you left." She paused, her word choice didn't really reassure her. It wasn't until some fellow students walked passed her that she finally gathered the courage to head inside.  
  
The room was silent, and dark because neither had bothered opening the blinds so Sarah made that a first priority. She wandered over into the kitchen and opened the blinds, the front door clicked shut slowly. She shivered, she couldn't take being in the room alone. She had to go, leave, somewhere. Now.  
  
As she grabbed her coat, for it was getting rather cool in Boston, she heard the bathroom door creak open then slam shut. Her face paled, she definitely had to leave, but maybe it was just... someone she knew. Maybe it was Jareth. With those thoughts she gathered up enough courage to shout, "Who's there?"  
  
There was no response but the air did seem suddenly tense. As if she'd been noticed. She wandered halfway down the darkened hallway before deciding that she'd rather investigate with Marie-right now she only had one thought on her mind.  
  
There was a thump from one of the rooms and she turned around and began hightailing it.  
  
"OOF!" She'd run into something solid, and though that should have comforted her it only put her into a more panicked state. She screamed and tried to fight out of the grasp of the, the, the thing that had taken hold of her.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" She cried, though she knew that in itself was futile.  
  
"Sa--"  
  
"Leave me be!"  
  
"Sarah! Snap out of it!"  
  
Immediately recognizing the voice Sarah calmed down and looked up at the Goblin King standing before her, "Wha-are-you-was-Jareth! There's something in the bathroom." She cried, not giving a rat's ass that she seemed completely weak in front of him. She could care less at the moment.  
  
"Calm down Sarah, that was just me."  
  
Sarah's face flushed in anger, she pounded her fists on the Goblin King's chest for a few seconds before storming away from him, "YOU! How dare you scare me like that! I hate you!" she muttered, stomping off down the hallway.  
  
"Sarah, I was only jesting. That wasn't me in your bathroom."  
  
Sarah stood still not even two feet away from the bathroom door, an empty room to her left and daytime darkness surrounding her. She rushed back out into the main room, cursing vehemently, "We're going!"  
  
"We?" Jareth asked amused, "Where do you suggest we go?"  
  
"Out! Just out! I hate this place, it creeps me out."  
  
"What about my Labyrinth?"  
  
"Oh? For tea and crumpets? Come on! Why do you even suggest something like that?" Sarah asked, opening the door and walking through it not waiting to see if Jareth was going to follow.  
  
"Come now, Sarah."  
  
She really did love the way he said her name. She couldn't describe it but it always gave her a strange feeling that made her wan-all right, not following that train of thought any further.  
  
"Challenge my Labyrinth again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've made adjustments."  
  
"You want me to be your guinea pig?"  
  
"You're the one who defeated the old one. I want to see if it's at all possible for someone to defeat the new one. Without any help this time of course."  
  
"I can do anything WITH help. It's because of the help of my friends I was able to get through the first time, no one else teamed up with your creatures did they? No, I bet not, and that's why they lost."  
  
"Even so, I'd like you to try it."  
  
"Jareth, you're really very bad at making sales pitches. Never be a used cars salesman."  
  
By now they were standing outside, in the crisp almost-autumn air.  
  
"I'll get you to say yes, somehow."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have a gift for you?"  
  
"A crystal? Will this one 'show me my dreams'?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes, "No thank you Jareth. I really am quite tired of you."  
  
"That hurts me Sarah. You have 15 mortal hours of free time, which would be about equivalent to 195 hours in the Underground. In other words, about a week and one day. What do you say?"  
  
Well... she had been bored lately.  
  
A change of scenery might be nice.  
  
She'd only be gone for about fifteen hours, which was fifteen hours that she wouldn't have to be in that damned dormitory alone...  
  
"All right."  
  
Jareth grinned.

-----------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
